After The End
by RainbowFez
Summary: After Stiles was saved from the Nogitune Scott locks himself away, refusing to see or Speek to anyone. Stiles knows why and he's despret to talk. Whas it what the Nogitune did that broke Scott or is Scott himself the one to blame. Can Scott tell his secret and will Stiles ever forgive him?


This is going to be a one-shot. There will not be a second chapter. This is it. I always feel guilty when people ask me to update soon when the story says complete. But on another note this is unbetaed so I apologies for any errors. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Six Months Ago<p>

"Please Stiles" Scott begged as he was thrown again against the stone wall. "Fight him."

"Why would little Stiles fight this?" The nogitsune laughed with a glee that didn't seem to fit. Scott couldn't breathe. Stiles/the nogitsune had taken him somewhere. All he remember was one minute he was staring up at the near-full moon and the next he was lying on rocks. His head still pounded.

"Stiles" Scott begged but still it was no use. The nogitsune laughed, holding him against the wall. Scott tried to move.

"Be careful Scotty. You don't want to hurt little Stiles." Scott froze. If he tried to escape he would surly hurt Stiles. He couldn't hurt his best friend. "Actually Stiles isn't all that little." He chuckled darkly, bringing his mouth inched from Scott's ear. "But don't worry. You don't have to take my work for it. You'll get to see for yourself." Scott whimpered as long fingers pressed against his groin.

"Stiles this isn't y…" Scott was cut off by lips hard against his own. All he wanted to do was push this monster away but he was in Stiles body. He couldn't fight back. Stiles ground their groins together moaning at the sensation.

"You teenagers are so horny" Stiles chuckled. "This body is going to be so much fun." As their lips pressed together again Scott tasted something salty. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. His best friend was molesting him and he couldn't do anything but let it happen. The nogitsune began unbuttoning Scott's jeans laughing as Scott sobbed.

Looking back Scott could only remember a numb feeling. He barely remembered the way he was stripped naked and raped by his best friend. The only thing that was completely clear was the one thing that made him sick the most. He remembered the way his dick was rock hard. He was terrified with the realization that his body enjoyed it. After the nogitsune had cum in his ass he had left. Scott lay for hours naked, curled into a ball, his dick still hard with the memories fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Scott hid in his room, the door locked and barred. Stiles had attempted to see him twice since they'd saved him. He called and texted relentlessly until Scott finally threw his phone at the wall, breaking both of them. He couldn't bring himself to look at Stiles, not now that the monster was gone. How could he look his best friend in the face knowing a part of him enjoyed being raped? Three days passed and almost all his friends had attempted to break into his room at least once. He'd been smart though, sprinkling mountain ash mountain ash so the wolves couldn't get in and barring the door with all his furniture so no human could get in.

His mother tried so hard. Scott knew she wanted him to come out but he couldn't. By week two he wept most days. He hadn't eaten in so long. At least he had water from his bathroom. Humans could survive weeks without eating. Werewolves could live even longer. That didn't mean he wasn't starving. He felt his body withering away. Thankfully the constant pain had faded into background noise.

By week three he knew he'd need to get food eventually. Maybe he could sneak down in the middle of the night while his mother was asleep. No. Stiles had become a resident of the McCall house. He slept on the couch and lay against Scott's door trying to speak to him. Nothing he said could ever make up for the self-loathing Scott bared. Day 19 was when Stiles finally snapped. Scott was asleep on his bed when it happened. He slept normally during the day so he wouldn't have to hear his best friend's never-ending voice. Instead of his normal wake up call, Stiles screaming at him in anger, he was thrown against the wall. He opened his eyes and registered that everything in his room was in splinters. It was as if a bomb went off. Turns out it did.

Scott was dragged off the floor and through the gaping hole where his door once was. "Scott, I am going to talk to you and you are going to listen!" Stiles shouted. Scott wanted to pull away but even with his werewolf strength he was week from the malnutrition. Scott was thrown onto the living room couch. The werewolf looked up at his best friend in a comical pose, his hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

Scott burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny but you don't have much control over yourself when you're starved half to death.

"Stop laughing" Stiles screeched. Scott didn't even here him. He did however feel the hand slamming against his cheek. Scott instantly sobered. "I have been trying to talk to you for three weeks and you've done nothing but ignore me. I know what this is about and we are going to talk about it."

"Then tell me Stiles, what is this about?" Scott hissed, sounded angrier than he really was. Stiles went oddly still, his face pale and eyes on the ground.

"It's about how I raped you" Stiles whispered. If Scott didn't have enhanced sensed he wouldn't have even heard it. "Scott please" Stiles said in the same tone. "Please don't leave me."

"I-I would never leave you Stiles-s" Scott blurt out instantly. Stile's eyes snapped up and Scott was shocked at the hate so strong in them.

"But you did leave me" Stiles snarled. "You left me when I needed you most! I killed people Scott. I remember every moment and I can still feel the satisfaction as I watched them die. Do you know what it's like…" Stiles voice rose an octave. "To be trapped in your own body! To do terrible, horrible things and enjoy them! I liked it Scott. I felt what th-that monster felt." Stiles voice was shrill. "I killed Alison!" I watched her die. And I Was Happy. I know I did terrible things to you Scott but you're still my best friend and I lost you when I needed someone to hold me together." Stiles was breathing heavily. Scott almost thought he might pass out.

"I never meant to hurt you" Scott muttered. "I was just…"

"JUST WHAT SCOTT! You needed your pity party. You knew that wasn't me. I might have r-r-raped you but I needed you." Unlike before his voice slowly lowered into a whisper. "I needed a friend and the person I though was my best friend abandoned me. Scott I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to know I'm done. I've lost too much. I dealt with more than anyone ever should. I have been by your side since the beginning. I gave up any chance of a normal life to help you through this wolf thing. And when push came to shove it just wasn't enough for you to care. I won't abandon all of you. You idiot wolves would be lost without me. Even Derek agreed with me." Scott looked shocked. "Yes Scott, Derek and I have become good friends. He was there when I needed someone. He listened to everything I said and held me together." Scott must have had a look on his face because Stiles looked disgusted. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. I didn't tell him what I did to you. You don't have to worry about the embarrassment."

Scott opened his mouth but was silenced by another slap. "I don't want you to speak" He hissed. There was a rage in stiles Scott had never seen in the nogitsune. For the first time ever Scott saw Stiles truly broken. "I'm done with you Scott. I will help Derek when he needs me but I don't want to ever speak to you again." Stiles moved to leave the house.

"STILES" Scott growled, surprising both of them with his alpha command. "I-I'm sorry. I know I can never undo what was done but please listen to me. I know you're angry but deep down your still the same Stiles as before. And I know that Stiles would never abandon me, no matter what I did." Stiles grunted and turned to Scott.

"Speak" He hissed. Scott's face went white.

"You're going to hate me" Scott whispered. Stiles rolled his eyes. "No Stiles you're truly going to hate me. This is sick and disgusting and I know you will walk out that door and never speak to me again. But I have to try." Scott fell silent once more, looking everywhere but stiles. Surprisingly the boy waited patiently. He didn't snap at him or growl for him to go faster. Maybe Stiles still cared…at least for now. "When you were possessed, When you ra… did things with me." Scott took a breath. "I don't know if you could tell, if the nogitsune could smell it or something…" Stiles looked entreated. "I never wanted that Stiles. I can't even think about it without crying. But I… I don't know why! I hate myself for this. I couldn't face you, not knowing that I…that I enjoyed it."

Stiles froze. Scott dared to look up finding Stile's face a mix of emotions. Scott couldn't smell what he was feeling because he was feeling so much, everything swirling inside him. How anyone could fell that much at once Scott didn't know. Nut he knew if anyone could it would be stiles.

"You liked it" Stiles whispered, tonelessly. Scott nodded.

"I'm sorry" Scott cried out as Stiles turned to run. Something came over him. He didn't know what. Scott jumped from the couch faster than his exhausted body should have been able and grabbed Stiles by the wrist. Stiles was pulled back, hitting Scott's chest. For a moment they stood there, their bodies inches apart. The world was silent.

"No" Stiles whispered, sounding like he didn't know he'd spoken aloud.

"I'm so sorry" Scott whispered. Tears fell from both their eyes. "I know you must hate me…"

"Scott I love you" Stiles gasped out. Scott had only smelled this level of fear on a handful of occasions. Stiles was utterly terrified. "I've loved you for so long but I knew I could never have you. And now I never can."

"You love me" Scott gasped. His brain was trying to process this. Stiles tried to pull away but Scott held firm. "Stiles you…"

"It doesn't matter" Stiles wept bursting into tears. You're straight and even if you weren't, even if God finally gave me something good in my life we could never be together. Never after what I did to you. You'll only ever see that night. I raped you Scott and…" Scott initiated the kiss. It wasn't like before when the nogitsune forced himself on him. This kiss was soft and passionate and filled his body with sparks unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"No" Stiles gasped pushing away. "No. You'll only come to resent me. I'd rather never speak to you again than have you hate me."

"I could never hate you Stiles" Scott whispered pulling him back.

"You're straight" Stiles whispered, looking away. Scott took him by the chin and made him look at him.

"I was never anything. The only person I ever loved was Alison. And she never made me feel the way you do." Scott said strongly.

"I killed Alison," Stiles whimpered.

"You did nothing" Scott growled, before kissing him again. The kiss was just like their first. It tasted salty but this time it wasn't from just Scott's tears. It was from both of them. They kissed the pain away, weeping in each other's embrace. The world had ended and now reborn. Scott would be scared when the pain slipped away and reality strikes. He will fear his love for his best friend and they will face such strife and sadness. Scott wouldn't know if they would make it, if their love would last. Their feelings were strong but when reality seeps in Scott will know nothing but fear.

**THE END**


End file.
